


Babysitting Blues 13

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 13

They were heroes. They had one job and one job only, save the world. Sometimes they had , to stop monsters from eating everybody, other times like today, they had to stop the evil alien robots from destroying the world. The two heroes stood tall, dressed in their special outfits, magic weapons in hand as they rushed off to save the day.

And then, Sammy tripped over a tree root falling flat on his face. He let out a soft cry as his knees hit the ground. Dean was at his side instantly, helping him up. Dean winced when he saw holes at the knees of Sammy's jeans, noticing blood. Without thinking, Dean scooped the younger boy up, carrying him back towards the house. 

Sammy was trying not to cry, he was a big boy, but he hurt. The scrapes on his knees were stinging, and he could feel that he had bitten his lip open when he fell. He clinged to Dean, knowing that the older boy would take care of him, he always did. 

Dean held him tightly, gently rubbing the little boy's back. He knew Sammy was trying to be brave, but he could tell that Sammy was in pain. Dean didn't care that Sammy was getting blood on his shirt when he buried his face against Dean's chest. All he cared about was making sure that Sammy was OK.

Dean pushed open the back door carrying Sammy towards the bathroom. He ignored the worried glances and questions that Jimmy threw at him, focusing solely on the task at hand. Dean set Sammy down on the edge of the bathtub, and went into the closet to find the first aid kit he knew was there. 

"It's gonna be OK, Sammy," he said quietly, as he helped the other boy out of his jeans so he could wash the scrapes and bandage them. He kept repeating the words softly as he washed the wounds and put some Neosporin on them. After bandaging Sammy's knees he washed his hands, and ruffled Sammy's hair, grinning at the boy. 

He placed a soft kiss on Sammy's forehead, before turning to grab a fresh washcloth. Wetting the soft cloth he turned, and as gently as possible, cleaned off Sammy's face, making sure to not hurt him. When Sammy flinched as the wet cloth brushed his lip, Dean apologized, giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. 

When Dean finished, he took the dirty washcloths and Sammy's ripped jeans and carried them to the washing machine. With a shrug he took off his own t-shirt, hoping that the blood would wash out, but not too worried, it wasn't like it was his favorite shirt.

Dean returned to the bathroom, having waved at Jimmy who was still healing from his broken leg, letting Sammy's father know that the boy was ok. He picked Sammy up, letting the younger boy wrap his arms around his neck and carried him to his bedroom. Sammy smiled tiredly, the emotional stress of getting hurt and trying so hard not to show it, making him exhausted. 

Dean smiled at the boy, settling him down on his bed and helping him get settled for a nap. 

He was about to leave the room when he heard Sammy whisper, "Please stay."

Dean nodded, kicking off his sneakers and climbing in next to him. Within minutes the two boys were asleep, wrapped around each other, both smiling.


End file.
